


Big Shots

by Vanemis



Category: Avenged Sevenfold
Genre: Early Days, Jimmy lives, Modern Setting, Sharing a Bed, Touring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-31 03:51:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10891110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanemis/pseuds/Vanemis
Summary: Matt deals with sharing a room with the guys, both during the first years of Sevenfold and even today.





	Big Shots

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first A7X fanfic that I've posted and I hope you enjoy. It's just a short one but I'm happy to write more stories as I love the guys and I want to get back into writing fanfic since I've been focusing on my novel, which actually is inspired by City of Evil.

 

The tense silence is almost unbearable, the constant tick tocking of the tiny alarm clock is impossible to ignore as is the ruffle of thin sheets when somebody struggles to lie in a comfortable position. The small motel window is cranked open but it will only open so far before it locks up and refuses to move further, and it does nothing to cool down the humid air. It’s late at night, or very early in the morning, depending on how you look at it, and the Californian heat is bearing down on the poor inhabitants stuck without air conditioning. The fan was already broken when they got there.

 

  
The reason why every thing is so tense, is that none of the boys are used to sharing one cramped room with only two singles and a ratty old couch. There’s a line between sleepover bed-sharing when blanket forts and inflatable mattresses are slung into one room, and having to share a bed the size of a child’s casket with your best friend whose body happens to be too hot and sticky. Nobody can get any shuteye.   
The van outside is jam packed with equipment and instruments, leaving no space for even Johnny to lie down back there and that tells you all you need to know. Speaking of the short man, he thinks it’s perfectly acceptable to plug in his Ipod and listen to music as he tries to fall asleep. Hearing disembodied voices and riffs in the dark room is not Brian’s favourite past time but he knows it helps his friend, so he’s willing to put up with Young’s drifting lyrics. 

They share the bed closest to the door, with a nice view of the empty lot through the thin curtain which flaps quietly with the occasional breeze brought on by passing drivers. You’d think being off the beaten track would provide calm and silence but it seems that every couple in town had the idea of coming here. It’s awkward enough listening to some strangers fuck in the next room over but sharing with four other dudes makes it just downright awful. It’s not as though they sound good either; the woman is clearly faking and her annoying high-pitched moans keep reaching higher, not to mention the fact that the guy was probably taught how to fuck by a jackhammer. Again, there’s a difference between circle jerking with your best pals voluntarily and being forced to listen to the world’s worst porn audio.

Someone is the room is groaning in despair. I think it’s Zack. He’s the one occupying the couch opposite the two beds. I don’t know why we let Johnny take the bed when he can easily fit on the couch. If I were to glance at my rhythm guitarist, I’m sure I’d find him with his knees tucked up and his body straining from the lack of space. He could sleep on the floor but the risk of burns or bites isn’t worth it; and he sure as hell won’t fit on the bed with two more people. I can barely fit myself and I have to deal with Jim’s overgrown body tossing and turning next to me every few minutes.   
I don’t blame him. The springs are digging into me and the mattress might as well be made of putty. The middle is sunk in, bringing us closer together than we’d like. It’s too hot to touch skin, even his hand on my shoulder felt blistering and I apologised profoundly at smacking him away at the unwanted fingers burning like a forest fire. Jim is one of the nicest people I know and when he does something wrong by accident, he doesn’t take well to physical responses. A quiet sorry or even better: a hug; will mend things immediately.

 

I glance at the clock on my phone, turning down the brightness that could probably be spotted from outer space. Zacky mumbles in protest and I hear him turning over, likely towards the sticky back rest.   
It’s only 2am.   
I’ve been lying here for three hours hoping to fall asleep in these awful conditions. Well, if I can’t in three hours, I can’t at all. That’s it. I’ve had enough.

“The fuck you doing?” Brian asks crudely as I stand suddenly, grab my jeans and pull them on hastily. The only reason I take them is because my wallet’s in them along with my lighter and smokes, otherwise I wouldn’t even bother. I’m comfortable walking around in my boxers, and it’s not like anyone could judge me.   
“Need some fresh air,” I mumble on my way out, closing the door and hoping the untrustworthy lock doesn’t keep me out.

 

The stars are shining bright out here, away from major pollution and even a few thin clouds drift by. The moon is somewhere over the hills to my left and I take a moment to take a deep breath to get the motel air our of my lungs. And then I prep to fill them with toxic fumes just because I’ve grown up on cigarettes and I’m young enough to make dumb decisions. I’m only twenty two.   
Maybe I’ll quit some point down the road but for now, the drag of hot air with the slightly accented taste sounds pretty good. I mess around with my custom zippo once a cigarette is lit up and held between my dry lips. Val got it for me as a birthday gift last year, with the Deathbat on one side and M Shadows on the other. It’s pretty cool and I keep it on me all the time; not because I smoke all the time, well, I do but that’s beside the point. Val is one of the few people who helped me from the first moment we met, an instant connection, and like everything I get from those closest to me, I hold dear what I’m given. I don’t care if it’s a lighter you spend months working up for or just someone keeping me on the right track and being by my side, if you do something for me, you’re my friend and I’ll treasure every moment.   
It’s like that with Val, with the guys and every person along the way that has brought me here. Granted, we are staying at a cheap ass motel and have no money for food since we need it for gas to get to our next gig, but that’s just life and I can accept that.   
Man, I don’t know what’s in these smokes but I’m starting to sound like some damn philosopher. I glance up at the sky. The breeze from the nearby road is cooling me down and I know that the second I return to bed, Jim will use me like a human ice cube.

 

The door opens beside me and Brian searches the lot. He sees me at last and joins me, sitting with his elbows on his knees and holding a hand. I give him my lighter and let him choose the cancer stick he wants before taking my spot beside him. At least he brought a shirt and the rough exterior of the motel doesn’t bother him. 

“Hope you don’t mind. I can’t sleep either.”

“No one’s getting sleep tonight.”

“True. Hope tomorrow goes well.”

“I know it will. We’re getting there. One day we’ll be with the big guys. Hey Brian? Imagine touring with Metallica! How awesome would that be?” 

Brian chuckles and he sighs wishfully. We all have that dream, to fill up entire stadiums and have fans from around the world. We’re definitely getting there. 

“You know, despite having to deal with all this shit,” Brian gestures to the van parked close by. “I think I’m probably gonna end up missing this.”

“What? Moldy showers and broken beds? Or do you mean hearing those lot try out the wrestling version of the Kama Sutra?” I can’t help laughing at my own joke but Brian joins in, almost choking on inhaled smoke. 

“No, Matt. Just being close to you guys, like we always have been. I hate it when I see bands fall apart and members stop talking to each other. I don’t want that to happen to us.”

I watch as his eyes take on a much darker, sadder tone so I do what I do best. I wrap an arm around his shoulders and pull him closer, my fingers rub soothing circles on his arm and I note that he’s finally getting the muscles he wanted for years. Brian relaxes and he sighs contently, resting his head on my chest and just letting the stress of the tour ebb away with each passing minute.   
I don’t know how long we stayed outside but I heard the chants of birds before I saw the sun rise. I try to shuffle away so I can stand but Brian mumbles something incoherent and then silences again. I hadn’t realised he fell asleep in my arms. 

 

“Come on, buddy. We gotta get going.” I encourage him to get to his feet after some effort but he eventually kicks into awake mode and starts heading back inside. I hear him complain about his ass hurting and not a beat later, Jim makes it into a dirty joke. I guess he didn’t get any rest either, but if we’re lucky, Jim’s unending supply of energy will give us a boost for the show tonight.

 

I stare from the doorway a few hours later with my rucksack and duffel in one hand and I lock up. But before I do so, I glance back inside the room with its tiny window and tinier beds and I can’t help but smile. I think I’ll miss these days too some time from now, when we’re big shots.

 

* * *

 

  
The hotel had a mix up. It’s not uncommon in big places and even the band has had a few incidents like this in the past. Usually some of us will share a room or get offered a better upgrade than we can afford or deserve. I mean, it’s one night. I don’t want to dish out over five hundred on some fancy suite with a jacuzzi I’ll be too tired to use.

  
It’s different this time. The hotel is booked full and they have no spare rooms to offer, not even the top floors are available. I guess it’s all booked for the show tomorrow night.   
The lady at the register gave Brian the key, a single key that somehow offered five beds. Except it didn’t. It had two doubles and that’s it. After some heated discussion, mostly because we are all exhausted from spending a month on a tour bus, we found out there’s nothing to be done and we must accept our fates. Five guys who have grown tall and muscular and have their habits set in stone must again share beds like they did in the first years of the band.

 

I take the bed nearest to the window, which happens to be the entire back wall of the room. My bags are set down on the side I plan to occupy and I notice Brian doing the same, except he takes out his essentials and arranges them into the lush bathroom like the meticulous freak he is. I watch as every one follows in his steps, until I can’t see the counter beside the sink. It’s like back home with Val’s makeup and beauty products, except it’s shaving cream and an array of body sprays instead of skin oils and mascara.   
I keep all my stuff in its own bag unlike Johnny who takes a fucking plastic shopping bag like a teenager at a festival. After we’re settled and the designated areas for our stuff has been agreed to, Brian and I join the gang.

 

The issue is the two beds. Whilst they’re big enough to fit two people on, if not three, it’s a matter of choosing who has to take the third man onboard. Johnny is elected as the unlucky outcast and for ten minutes we debate who gets to sleep with the shortstack. And by debate, I mean the good old rock-paper-scissors war. 

“For fuck’s sake! You’re a goddamn mind reader,” Zacky exclaims after losing again which means he’ll be stuck with the midget and Brian who has been declared as the worst bed-sharing partner of all time, but that’s another story. 

“Nope! You’re just predictable as fuck, man. Give up. You get stuck with shortshit for tonight.” Jimmy grins smugly and makes a show of lying on his bed and spreading his limbs out like a starfish. I’d point out to him that we are sharing, and the springy cloud is not just his alone, but Zack’s utter disgust is too funny so I let it slide.

 

Later that night, when Johnny finishes his shower and strolls in with just a pair of pj shorts, we decide to call it a night. The tour is exhausting and staying up late to play video games or watch Jimmy Fallon is best left to the nights that aren’t extremely needed for rest.

  
Brian clicks off the TV and takes his side, facing the door and trying his best to accommodate the two shorter men. Zacky takes the middle, and when Jimmy turns off the lights and a chorus of good night is exchanged, I see Zack’s arm sneak over Brian’s waist to tug him closer.   
Johnny lies down after he checks his phone for the last time and even in the dark, I see him shuffle closer to the guitarists until his back is pressed against Zack’s. Neither move after that, and I guess the reassurance of having someone you love close enough to touch must be relaxing enough to send them to their dreams within minutes. Or maybe it’s because we’re getting old, I don’t know.

 

I watch them for a moment, happy and content under the thick comforter. The air conditioning is leaving the room blissfully cool so I understand the need for the blanket.   
I don’t need it, though, it’s bunched up around my waist because I brought my very own.

Complete with tattoos and a killer smile, this one actually radiates warmth and wraps itself around me to keep me close. I smile to myself when Jim nuzzles sleepily at my neck and exhaling quietly. I feel him relax and his breath slows. Whenever I’ve slept with anyone, regardless of the relationship I have with them, I don’t fall asleep until they do. It’s my own rule and I never break it. 

I’m still aware enough to see the lights from outside. It’s such a nice view over the skyscrapers and the stadium we’ll be filling up tomorrow. I heard it was sold out. I can’t wait to share our new work with our fans, so much thought and hard work went into it. 

I can’t help but think back to those days when sharing beds was normal and we struggled to keep our heads up, and all we did was dream and write music we hoped people would like. I remember Brian’s words and how he always dreamed of making it. I guess we have, cause tomorrow we’ll be sharing our stage with Metallica and it will be the best goddamn night of our lives.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked my work, let me know! I live for feedback, whether productive or just positive. 
> 
> Also I have written plenty so give my work a look over as I have a lot to offer! 
> 
> Thank you guys a lot!


End file.
